Two Men and a baby
by CrazyInuyashaFangirl
Summary: Okay I'm no good a summarys but the title says it all! Please read!
1. Equivalent Exchange

Crazy: This is my new fic! Ya! Be nice and R and R!

Two Men and a Baby

Chapter 1: Equivalent Exchange

By: Crazyinuchanfangirl

'To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost' this is Alchemys first law of Equivalent Exchange. One way to show equivalent exchange is pleasure for pain. For example a mother creating a child and that mother bringing it into this world. Now is it the same for a man? Not unless the man is pageant...

It had been about three months since me and Mustang had gotten together. We had moved in together in the second month. Though we've never told anyone at work you could tell the knew.

Were happy together, very happy, but lately I've been getting sick in the morning and sometimes around lunch. Mustang has been trying to get me to go to the doctor but I would say "Na! It'll be gone soon!" but it's only gotten worse, like this morning...

Me and Roy were in bed asleep. Roy had his arms warped around my waste and mine were around his when all of a sudden my eyes shot open.

Flinging Roys arm off of me I leap over him and ran to the bathroom this of course woke Roy up. Following me to the bathroom he pulled my hair back sense it had fallen out in the night, as I empted my stomach into the toilet.

Once I finished Roy handed me a wet towel and a glass of water.

"Ed" he started" with eyes ful of worry. "Your going to the doctors"

"Yeah..." I trailed off as I wiped my mouth.

Chapter 1 End

Crazy: You like? If so YA! If no BOOOOOOOO! Thank you!


	2. Don't Trust Doctors Named After Cars

Crazy: Well if your reading this that means you liked the first chapter or you have nothing better to do... Lets hope it's the first one...

Sana: Wow... someone likes something you wrote...

Crazy: Thanks sis...

Sana: Not a problem!

Crazy: Cookies don't work on you do they?

Sana: Nope!

Crazy: Oh well! On with the story!

Two Men and a Baby

Chapter 2: Don't trust doctors named after cars

By: Crazyinuyashafangirl

Roy had a meeting he couldn't miss so I called Al to go with me.After waiting forever in the waiting

room it was finally my turn. I was laying on the table and Al was spinning on the doctors chair when he arrived.

My doctor was totally hot! It's a good thing Roy isn't here or he would be jealous and jealous Roy is like angry Roy only 100x worse! He had long blond hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. The glasses he wore sat on his nose giving him a look that said 'Ha I'm smarter than you are!', but he still looked really young like in his late 20's not like Roy. Hello Ed. I'm Dr. Honda." he said smiling, he had a great smile.

Al stud and gave him the chair which earned him a sexy smile from Dr. Honda. 'He must like tall people' I thought glaring at Al as Dr. Honda was looking at my record.

"It says here that you've getting sick in the morning and gaining weight." he said looking at me I nodded. "Have you had any cravings for strange foods?" he asked.

"Well I've been eating vanilla ice cream with hot sauce, beacon bits, cheese, mustard, chocolate sirup, and saddens." I said licking my lips.

The doctor and Al stared at me "Ummmm... Okay... Well I can't tell you anything intill I seen inside your stomach. You'll have to leave sir" he said looking at Al who just nodded.

The doctor pulled out a strange machine on a cart and plugged it in. Below the cart were bottles of blue almost clear gel. Grabbing one of the bottles the doctor smiled at me and lifted my shirt. He squeezed some gel on my stomach and rubbed it all over. Taking something of the cart he put it on my stomach as well. I shivered as the coolness meet my skin.

"Ed your chart said that you've gained 15 pounds sence you were here last." Dr. Honda said as he moved the cold iteam around my stomach.

"I guess that's why I'm having trouble fitting into my pants".

"Well Ed I've figured it out"

"Great! Now give me something for it and I'll be off!" I said happily

"Ed it's nothing like that!"

"Eh?"

"Ed your..."

In The Waiting Room (Third Person)

"WHAT THE HELL!" rang from one of the rooms loud and clear. "DID YOUR MOM DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE A BABY! ARE YOU EVEN A DCOTOR?"

The room became quite and minutes later Ed came out in a daze.

"Ed! Are you okay!" Al asked in a worried tone

"Roy... See Roy... Now!" Ed said running outside

Grabbing Ed Al brought him back in and called Riza seeing as how Ed was in no shaped to drive.

Later In The Car

By now Ed's face had lost all its' color. He sat in the back staring blankly ahead mumbling things about crazy doctors and how Roy would kill him for saying things about his Ed.

Once they got to central Ed got out of the car and ran up the outside steps leaving behind a very shocked Al and Riza.

Ed ran down the hall that lead to Roys office. Once at the door he wasted no time in flinging it open and running inside.

Roy had been sitting behind his desk intill a scertion blong teen bragged in.

Roy stud up and ran to Eds side just as his legs gave way. Dropping to his knees Roy grabbed a hold of Ed.

"Ed! What's wrong!" he asked

"Damn Doctor dosen't know what the hell he's doing" Ed said looking up at Roy with a smile on his face.

What do you mean Ed?" Roy asked

"Maybe he doesn't know I'm a guy!" Ed said pawing it over in his mind. "Maybe..."

Roy realized this was going no were. Picking Ed up he walked over and sat at his desk, with Ed on his lap.

"Totally crazy!" Ed said to himself chulking a bit.

Getting a little annoyed Roy knew he had to shut him up. Leaning for word Roy placed his lips gentle on Ed's. They stayed like that for sometime before the broke apart from lack of air.

Giggling Ed said "Now that's something that won't get me pregnant!"

"Of course you can't Ed! You're a guy!" Roy answered giving him a cocky grin.

"Well tell my doctor that!" Ed was starting to get mad.

Roy just stared at him fro a minute or two. "Your joking right?"\

"The doctor said he wasn't" a newly annoyed Ed said hoping of f of Roy's lap and in to the chair across the desk.

Roy looked at him for a long time before he ran out of the office and came back with an at home pregnancy test.

"What?" Ed asked

"Were getting a second opinion!"

Chapter 2 End

Crazy: WELL? YOU LIKE OR YOU NO LIKE TELL ME TELL ME!

Sana: Sorry she had sugar! Bye!

Crazy: BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE!

Sana: Yeah... please R and R and again sorry bows


	3. The Answers are in!

Crazy: Wow! Hey thanks! I love the reviews! Redraven012698 the first to review twice you RWK! XWiltedxxRoses the first to review! Lub ya both! You guys win...ummmm...aaa...MY PINKIE! I'm gonna keep it but its both of you guysess!

Sana: How the heck dose that work!

Crazy: It just dose okay!

Sana: Um no

Crazy: That's okay I know your weakness! Mahahahahaha-cough cough-hahahahaha sorry... hair ball...

Sana: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! What's my weakness

Crazy: pulls out bag CHEESE POOFS!

Sana: starrie eyes give me! jumps!

Crazy: tosses bag go get it!

Sana: runs

Crazy: Okay now what you came here for! Story time!

Two Men and a baby

Chapter 3: The Answers are in hehe I feel like a talk show host...

By: Crazyinuyashafangirl

30 minutes later

Ed was back to his sciences and was nervously waiting with Roy. Suddenly a bell rung meaning it was time to check the test.

"You check it."

"No you check it."

"You check it."

"No you check it."

"You check it."

"No you check it."

"You check it."

"No you check it."

"You check it."

"Fine!" Roy yelled giving up.

Lifting the cloth they both stared at the test.

"Umm... sorry bout that" Ed said scratching the back of his head as he flipped the test.

They both looked again (dramatic music please!).

"Ummm... does that one mean what I think it means?" Ed asked.

"Uhuh" Roy answered nodding his head.

"So um... now what?" Ed asked.

"Well it is mine right?"

"WHAT THE HELL! NO ROY ITS AL'S! OF COURSE IT'S YOURSE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'VE BEEN WITH FOR THE LAST 3 MONTHS!" Yelled a none too happy Ed.

At first Roy was a little shocked by Ed's out burst, but then he smiled. "You really love me don't you?"

"...N-no!" said a blushing Ed.

Roy got up and placed one hand on each of Ed's arm rests. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"Damn you Roy!" Ed said though clenched teeth as he pulled Roy even closer by his caller. There lips meet in a fiery kiss as all Ed and Roy's happiness melted together. (A/N: HA! In your face Mrs. B.! More description my ass!). Pulling apart they stared into each others eyes.

"Now what?" Ed asked.

"Well. We've got to tell at lest Al and Riza for now. And we need to find out what caused it- "

"Roy! I thought you of all people would have known! When a mommy and daddy or in our case a daddy and a daddy love each other very– "

"Ed! I known that! I mean made you able to have a kid! And also, we need to start the paper work for you to leave. You know maternity leave."

"Oh! Plus a baby shower!" Ed said happily causing Roy to stare "I like free things..." Ed answered smiling sheepishly.

"First thinks first! We need to tell Al and Riza!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Roy said as he walked back to his chair fixing his tie.

" Um... Sir? Al and I wanted to know if Ed was all right" Riza said as she peeked in.

"Ah! Riza! Is Al with you?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir"

"Well than come on in! Ed and I have something to tell you!" Roy said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Al and Riza came in and sat on a cough, as Ed moved to stand by the sitting Roy(this is so he seems a little taller!)

"First off Ed and I are living together."

"And?" Al and Riza said at the same time.

"...Um... Okay... And Ed's pregnant!"

Al and Riza just stared at the smiling couple. The they started laughing uncontrolledly.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Ed haha Ed pregnant hahahahahaha!" Riza managed to get out.

"Um... Guys... It's true." This made them stop.

"...Brother?" Al asked.

"Yep I'm gonna be a daddy and so is Roy here!" Ed said patting Roy on the shoulder.

They just stared at them.

"Okay! Al, you go to the libery" Riza started standing up" I'm going to call the military doctor".

"What! What?" Ed asked.

"Well we'll need a doctor to deliver the baby and we need to know the cause" Riza said leaving with Al trailing behind her.

You know what they say Roy" Ed said as he sat on Roy's lap again.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"Great minds think a like!" Ed answered smiling.

"Yeah or maybe it's a women intuition." Roy said smiling as well.

"Either way we don't have to do anything!" Ed said yawning.

"You should go home and rest."

"Do I have to? Ed asked.

"Your sleeppie!" Roy answered.

"I just need a nap" Ed half said half yawned as he got up and walked to the cough.

"Ed you should go home and sleep not on my couch!" Roy said trying to be styrene but he couldn't help but smile at Ed's cuteness when he curled up into a ball.

"Five minutes okay?" Ed asked as he drifted off to sleep.

Five minutes turned to ten, ten turned to thirty, in till Ed slept the day away.

"Ed...Ed wake up we should head home." Roy said shaking him lightly.

"Hummm? What?" Ed asked opening his eyes slightly.

"Come on sleepie head! Time to go home

This got Ed's atenchen. "What? Why did you let me sleep? I should have been working!" Ed yelled sitting up as fast as he could.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Lets go home" Roy answered calmly as he picked up Ed.

"O-okay" Ed stammered out as he started to calm down.

Roy grabbed a stack of paper off his desk and walked out the door locking it behind him.

"Now were did you park the car?" Roy asked

Ed's eyes widened "OH CRAP! It's still at the doctors!"

Chapter 3 End

Crazy: YAAA! Another one bits the dust!

Sana: Yeah yeah shut up!

Crazy: hands Sana another bag of cheese poofs

Sana: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Crazy: Alright! Done again so please R and R again! Thanks again!


	4. Hehe There Like An Old Married Couple!

Crazy: So here's another chapter!

Sana runs in with an orange face

Sana: Give me more CHEESE POOFS!

Crazy: NO I'M CUTTING YOU OFF!

Sana: YOU'RE WHAT!

Crazy: Ummm... Cutting you off?

Sana: Okay!

Crazy: R-really?

Sana: Yep! I've had way too much cheese!

Crazy: okay... that was easer than I thought!

Sana: And as Melfina asked were adding her in right here

Holds up a picture of Melfina's tail

Crazy and Sana: HERE YOU GO MELFINA! ON WITH THE STORY!

Two Men and a baby

Chapter 4: Hehe There Like An Old Married Couple!

By: Crazyinuyashafangirl

Roy decided to call a cab and get the car tomorrow.

As he climbed the steps to there apartment he realized just how heavy Ed's arm and leg were. At the door he fumbled with the keys and almost dropped the still sleeping Ed, but managed to open it.

Entering he made his way to there room and placed Ed gentle on the bed before changing into his blue flannel bed pants, during witch time Ed woke up.

"Roy?" he asked sitting up a little.

"Oh! You finally up?" Roy asked walking over to the bed.

"What time is it?" Ed asked paying no attention to Roys question.

"It's about one" Roy said as he started taking off Eds boots.

"Roy, I can do that, could you get me some olives and wiped cream?" Ed asked giving Roy a cute look.

"Okay" Roy said making his way to the kitchen he put some olives in a bowl. "And don't forget the olive juice!" came from the bedroom. Roy did as he was told and pored the juice in. His face showed disgust as he added the wiped cream.

Walking back into the room he found Ed ,in his red bed pants, crawling into bed.

"Here" he said handing Ed the bowl, crawling into his side of the bed, and grabbing the stack of papers on his bed side table.

"Thank you Roy!" Ed said kissing him on the check.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy said grabbing his glasses off his table.

They both sat there for a good twenty minutes as Ed ate his...for lack of a better word...food and Roy worked on his papers.

Placing his bowl on his bed side table he turned to see what Roy was doing.

"What is that?" he asked moving closer to see.

"Your papers for your maternity leave." Roy answered not looking up.

Sighing Ed asked "Do you have to start that now!"

"Well its either now or later when you PMSing and trying to throw a vase at me" Roy said still not looking up.

"What the hell dose the mean?" Ed asked getting mad.

This made Roy look up "It means I'm done with this for tonight! Lets go to sleep."

"That's right" Ed said turning of his light.

Throwing the paper on the floor and his glasses on the table he did the same.

Raping his arm around him Roy moved Ed closer.

"Good night Roy" said a still slightly mad Ed

"Good night Ed" said a still very scared Roy.

End of Chapter 4

Crazy: WHO LIKED THE STORY RAZE YOUR HANDS!

Sana: oh! -waves hand- I don't!

Crazy: Meanie! Anyway please R and R! Thanks again for the reviews! And big ups to those of you who review every chapter! And sorry its sooooo short but I have a test on Romeo and Juliet coming up so wish me luck!


	5. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Crazy: Hey all! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I have yet to wright the next chapter! I would have done it during my third block but Melfina lent me a really good book that I wanted to read cuz it normally takes me only two day to read and I think I'm going on five or six day...so ya. I read it planning on righting it when I go home but after 4th block when I called my house to ask my mom if I could go to the Halloween dance later and I found out that my mom had gone to two different hospitals today. She was sore all week and I thought it was her Fiber acting up (Fiber is my way of saying what my mom has. Its something I can't spell! Its like arthritis only in your vains.), but it turns out that its something to do with her spinel fluid bumping against her vains and such. So I ended up helping out and studying tonight...god I feel old! Anyway Just wanted to say sorry!

L0ts 0f L0ve

Please d0n't kill me!

Crazy


	6. Is Everyday Gonna Be Like This?

Crazy: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my grandfather died the day after Thanksgiving. He lived with us and I spent all my spare time helping my mom take care of him. In the end he couldn't eat anything only apple sause and pudding. It was really hard on us all. And I meant to update Friday but the doctor gave me more of my medication, Adderall, and he doubled it. I didn't know you couldn't have caffeine with it and I took it with coffee it really messed with me and it did the opposite of what it was suppose to. So sorry again.

Two Men and a Baby

Chapter 5: Is Everyday Gonna Be Like This?

By: Crazyinuchanfangirl

String slightly Roy realized that for the first time in weeks he hadn't been woken up by a barfing Ed. Looking down he realized there was no blond to speak of.

Sitting up Roy rubbed his eyes as the smell of fried potatoes entered his nose. Getting up he fallowed it to find the source.

There Ed stud facing the stove cooking fried potatoes and baby corn. Roy found this the perfect time to give him an early morning scare.

Growling Roy rapped his arms tightly around Eds waste.

Ed let out a high pitched "Ipe!" as he dropped the fork on the stove. Looking up Ed saw Roy grinning that cocky grin. By the look on his face you could tell he was none to happy.

"What the hell Roy do you want me to burn the place down? This place is old do you known how fast it catch on fire?"

Roy, being in a good mood and not wanting to get yelled at, turned Ed around and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Wha?" Ed asked in a daze.

"Breakfast smells great! How about we go get the car after we eat?" Roy asked

"U? Wha? Oh yeah sounds good. Can you get some plates out?" Ed asked coming back to his senses and forgetting his anger.

Roy grabbed the plates wail Ed went back to cooking.

"Look what you made me do! Your lucky it all didn't burn!"

Roy handed Ed the plates and he put a the not brunt part on them.

They sat down at the table and ate.

"Once we get dressed we can go get the car" Roy said with a mouth full of food.

"Okay " Ed said after swallowing his food "Hey Roy" Ed started as Roy looked up at him "Do you think this is okay for the baby?" he asked pointing to his plate.

"I don't known" Roy said "We'll ask the doctor after Riza finds one"

"Okay!" Ed said as he finished eating.

Roy went into there room and got a set of his and Eds close out, and got dressed. Ed went to the bathroom to brush his teeth , shave (AN: hehe Ed shaving!), wash his face, and put his hair into it's usual brad. Ed went to the bedroom and to the bathroom. Ed got dressed and Roy brushed his teeth shaved, washed his face, and brushed his hair.

Roy left the bathroom just as Ed was leaving the bedroom. Ed fixed Roys buttons as Roy fixed the calor of Eds coat. Ed smiled up at Roy. In return, Roy bent down and pressed his lips to Eds lightly.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Eds face twisted up "Maybe not!" he said running to the bathroom.

"Here we go again!"

End of Chapter 5

Crazy: Thanks for reading!


	7. Roy Meats Dr Honda!

Crazy: Seeing as how I lost playing DDR with Melfina and Karaoke Revolution I have to put her in so her she is!

Melfina: YES! FINALLY! Okay so-

Crazy and Sana: -pulls out giant fans- WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK –smack hit-

Melfina: ……that hurt……..

Sana: You no speakie! –hits-

Crazy: On with the story!

Two Men and a Baby

Chapter 6: Roy Meats Dr. Honad!

By: CrazyInuyashaFangirl

After Ed got rid of much of what was in his stomach, they were ready to go.

The doctor's office wasn't more than a few blocks away so they decided to just walk. The fastest way was the main road witch they didn't mind since it had all the best shops (that makes them sound like girls SORRY!). They walked every now and then they would peek into a window, seeing if they sold anything good.

"OH MY GOD!" Ed squealed running up to one of the windows. "Roy look at that!" he said pointing. Roy gazed in a the shop and was surprised that he too could have squealed at the sight (Just go along with it --;;;;)! In side was a beautiful crib, changing table and rocker all in white with emerald lining.

"Isn't it adorable?" Ed asked clapping his hands together.

"Yeah. I'd be perfect for our little boy" Roy said turning to Ed.

"Yeah-! Hey! What do you mean little boy?"

"I mean that the Mustang name is as strong and as noble as it is because we have always had boys" Roy said smiling (Melfina: WARNING: Sorry, Roy is having a bit of an Armstrong moment again sorry! Crazy: You're not aloud to talk –SMACKS-! BACK TO THE STORY!).

"Well most Erick's are girls. It was a strange thing that my mom had two boys. Anytime family came over all our Aunts would pinch our checks and our girl cousins would make us play house and wear dresses" Ed said tapping his finger on his check as he thought of the memory.

Roy couldn't help but laugh at his own thought: Ed in a pink dress with his hair up in two curly pigtails with bright pink cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?" Ed asked clinching his fist.

"Nothing" Roy managed to answer through his fits of giggles.

"Edward!" someone call causing Roy to stop giggling and Ed to look.

"Dr. Honda! How are you?" Ed asked.

"Good. Oh! Is this the baby's other daddy?" He asked.

"Why yes it is! This is Roy Mustang!" Ed said happily.

"Nice to meat you" Dr. Honda said giving on of his breath taking smiles as he stretched out his hand.

"Same here" Roy said shaking his hand

"Doctor…umm.. I'm sorry about what I said about your mother…" Ed said looking down.

"Its okay Edward I known you were confused." Again with the smile all off a sudden the doctors pocket started to vibrate. "Sorry I have to take that Nice talking to you Edward you to Roy." And with that the doctor was gone.

"Isn't he nice?" Ed asked looking at Roy.

"I don't like him" Roy said plainly.

"Why?" Ed asked again.

"I just don't okay?"

Ed studied Roy's face for a minute before he started laughing causing Roy to stare.

"What?"

"Do I see the green eyed monster rearing his ugly head?" Ed asked in a teasing way causing Roy to get flustered.

"Wha- NO!" Roy yelled.

"Okay Roy I believe you" Ed said rolling his eyes "Come on we need to get the car".

"Why do I have a feeling that you don't believe me?" Roy asked fallowing Ed.

"Just come on!" Ed yelled at him

End of Chapter 6

(But keep reading For Dr. Hondas Story!)

Crazy: As a bonus here is the truth about Dr. Honda! I call it "The Truth about Dr. Honda"!

Sana: How original

Crazy: SHUT UP!

Melfina:……help……

Crazy: NO SPEAKIE! Anyway! Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time! I've had a lot to do! Plus my moms sick and might have cancer so yeah….. But the Steelers won the Supper Bowl! YEAH! I went out after they won to get the shirt, I was up till 1:00 am and I had school the next day--;;;;;! Any way! What was I talking about?

Sana: The truth about Dr. Honda

Crazy: Oh yeah! Here it is:

The truth is Dr. Honda is a metro sexual. Also he is a happily married man. His wife's name is Miki, they were childhood friends and high school sweet hearts. Miki has brown hair and blue eyes. She's a lawyer….did I mention she's 3"5'?...

So there it is!

Sana: Are you kidding me?

Crazy: NOPE!

-beep beep beep-

Melfina:…..911? help…..

Sana: NO SPEAKIE! –smack!-

Melfina: ow?...

Crazy: Well! That's all for now! Next time Ed will be farther along! LUB YA! Keep reading and reviewing!

Sana: Bye –waves-

Melfina: …..bye

-SMACK (x2)!-


	8. Fetish of The Week: Young Pregnant Boys

Crazy: Hello! Meh ish updating!

Sana: kinda figured that one out already.

Crazy: Really? How?

Sana: Question. How are you able to even work a computer?

Crazy: I don't know but I don't do it well!

Sana: Figures.

Crazy: Guess what!

Sana: What?

Crazy: My birthdays coming up!

Sana: Congratulations another year with out falling in your soup

Crazy: Hey thanks! Hey where's Melfina?

-groan-

-looks down-

-Sees Melfina laying in a pool of red sticky junk-

Sana: Oh my God!

Crazy: Okay who gave Melfina Code Red!

Two Men and a Baby

Chapter 7: Fetish of The Week: Young Pregnant Boys

By: CrazyInuyashaFangirl

Ed had started to show. There was no getting around it he had gotten huge! It wasn't his fault. It was all Roy's, or at least that's what he yelled every night from the coach wail eating a carton of ice-cream, this was before he kicked him out of the room saying that if Roy ever touched him again he would personally rip dick off. But Ed did make up the next morning by making Roy breakfast, but with his lack of cooking skills it turned out to be an even worse punishment than the couch.

Riza was taking forever to find a good military doctor, so for the sake of his back and stomach, Roy took over. It only took him a week.

"Ed, sweetie I found a doctor" Roy announced once Ed stepped in to his office.

"That's great! But you know, I WOULDN'T EVEN NEED A DOCTOR IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A HORN-DOG AND STUK TO YOUR SIDE OF THE BED!" Ed yelled angrily.

Roy cringed at the loudness of Ed's voice.

Ed's eyes widened "Oh Roy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!" Ed said running up to him and hugged him. "I'm so so so sorry!" He continued with tears welling up in his eyes as he started to kiss Roy's forehead repeatedly.

Sighing Roy picked Ed up and cradled him in his arm "There's nothing to be sorry about Ed. But you really shouldn't yell so much, its not good for the baby" he said rocking him slightly.

"I know" Ed said snuggling in closer to Roy's chest "I just can't help it" he finished as he started to sob softly. "I mean just look at me! I'm as big as a beach ball, moody, and look my boots don't mach!" Ed wined as he pointed at his feet "No one can possible think I'm hot anymore!"

Roy chuckled and kissed Ed on his nose lightly "I think your adorable! Your not that big (MAHAHAHAHA -choke-……..YET!). Besides that "beach ball" is our baby, its goanna grow get older and make us proud and very happy parents, and I know I sound really corny but I just can't help it!"

Ed stared at him for a moment before he folded his arms across his chess and mumbled something.

"What?"

This time Ed yelled it "I said "PERVERT! Of course you would think I'm "adorable" you've got one weird fetish: Young pregnant boys! And I'm HUGE!"

"That's it!" Roy yelled before he leaned down and placed his lips against Ed's for the first time for what seamed like years. That did the trick. Silence! But it didn't last long. Damn his need for air! Panting Roy said "Yep pregnant young boys just reb my engine!"

Ed just stared at him (again) "Pervert…."

"Yeah but I'm your pervert"

"Sorry to interrupt but the doctor has be told your…..situation." Riza said from the door.

Blushing Ed tried to get up but Roy wouldn't let him. "Okay, we'll be right there" Roy said calmly.

"Yes Mrs. Perver- Er Mustang" Riza stammered before running out the door.

Roy couldn't hold it back: He laughed as loud as he could causing Ed to shake, but it didn't matter cuz Ed was laughing too.

"Okay Ed" Roy started placing Ed on the ground "Lets go"

"After you Mr. Pervert"

Chapter 7 End

Crazy: Hey! Did you like it?

Sana: ….beach ball…….

Crazy: Yaaaaaaa! I knew you'd like it!

Melfina: -jumps around- I HAVE A.D.D!

Sana: damn who ever gave her pop

Crazy: Okay you get the money in the tux and I'll get the light bulb and the tutu, deal?

Sana: Why did I always have to get the Monkey?

Crazy: Cuz you known JAKE (the monkey)likes you best! See you guys and R and R!

Sana: Yeah! You guys are getting lazy out there!

Melfina: A.D.D. A.D.D. A.D.D.!

P.S. Any spelling mistakes….. DEAL WITH THEM! It's 2:30 a.m.!


	9. Shortie mc short short

Crazy: Yeah! It's my dads birthday so I decided to update (Not like he really cares that I updated...)!

Sana: Happy B-day Gary!

Melfina: -jumps out of giant pie- Its apple— I mean HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Sana: Did you know she stole my Code Red?

Crazy: ...Really? Who would do that?

Sana: I don't known but when I get a hould of them they are so dead! DEAD!

Crazy: -Inches away- don't you think that's a bit harsh? -inch- I mean its no big deal... right.

Sana: NO BIG DEAL! It took forever to calm her down and she's still not total back to normal, corse she never was, I had that monkey past rental hours and it cost me even more money!

Crazy: I'm shore who ever did it didn't mean for all this to happen... -inch inch-

Sana: -stare- your acting strange... IT WAS YOU

Crazy: -RUNS-

Sana: GET BACK HERE!

Melfina: -picks up some of pie filling and eats it- no wait its peach...ITS SOOOO GOOD!

Two Men and a Baby

Chapter 8: Shortie-mc-short-short

By: CrazyInuyashaFangirl

The doctors office was like any other the only thing that was off was the doctor himself. His smile was bright and he seamed friendly enough. What was off about him was his height, he was 4'6". Yes 4'6".

"Hello!" he said smiling even brighter "Have a seat" he finished motioning to the seats.

"...Hello" Ed said sitting down.

"Hello" Roy said returning the smile whale nodding.

"I'm Dr. Chikai" he said taking a seat behind his desk

"Well Mr. Elric" The doctor said studying the papers in font of him "Do you know how long you've been pageant?" he asked

"Not really, ummmm...one month?" Ed more so asked than said.

"The doctor you saw before, a Dr. Honda, said that you were showing signs of your first month as well as you third. We'll run some tests to day and find out okay?"

"Okay!" Ed said now smiling.

-Boring stuff boring stuff bla bla bla hours later-

Dr. Chikai sat behind his desk again with Ed and Roy in there's.

"Well, your two months along." He started.

"Wow. See what happens when you take so long to choose a doctor?" Ed asked pointing at Roy

"It wasn't my fault it was Rizas!"

"Anyway. There is something else. Because you are a man you're going to have a shorter—"

"Noooooo! My baby's gonna be short!" Ed yelled hi hands going to his head.

"Ed doesn't like the "S" word" Ed said to the doctor.

"Oh! Mrs. Elric— er MR" the doctor started

"Great now not only is my baby gonna be short but now I'M A LADY!"

"MR. Elric I'm not saying your child is going to be short I'm saying you wont be pageant as long."

"Oh!" He said blushing

"It will be about six months long. Also your cravings are going to be a lot worse than 'Vanilla ice cream with hot sauce, beacon bits, cheese, mustard, chocolate sirup, and saddens' and you'll has some really bad mood swings as well as a constant need to clean..."

"Oh great!" Roy said resting his head in his hands.

End of Chapter 8

Crazy: Did you like it?

Sana: GET BACK HERE!

Crazy: I'm on da lamb! Don't try to find me! Please R and R!

Sana: Your so DEAD!

Melfina: You known what else is good? Doughnuts!


End file.
